Tiempo de Masterchef
by UnIngenieroMas2
Summary: Algo de contenido meta en relación al paso de Irene, perdón Cayetana, por el Masterchef Celebrity. Preludio a acertijos que debería ser un preludio a los Dragones de Cuera... (no tengo tiempo para nada, sorry)


**Tiempo de MasterChef (preludio a acertijos)**

Irene se ajustó el gorro de cocina y trató de centrarse mientras metía la _cheese-cake_ en el abatidor.

\- Dónde coño está el vino -preguntó en voz baja-. Mierda. Ya vuelvo a hablar sola.

Le contestó la secuencia de pitidos de la encimera que acabó de apagar del todo con un par de pulsaciones; afortunadamente la campana extractora estaba encendida, y del lado del comedor los peques no podrían apreciar si hablaba sola otra vez o no.

Encontró el vino bajo la encimera y le metió un tiento a morro antes de echarse en la copa de manera civilizada, derramando sin embargo un poco con fastidio, y mojándose por enésima vez el vendaje del corte en el dedo índice; los accidentes al trocear la cebolla, en cualquier caso, no habían sido lo más humillante y doloroso de aquella tarde.

Los "peques" no eran otros que Velázquez y Angustias; lo que había empezado planeando como una tranquila velada de peloteo de vieja escuela a Salvador, se había convertido en una comida estresante y sumamente incómoda. El plan había sido a prueba de bombas: invitaba a comer a Salvador en casa, le hacía unas delicias de calamar con esferificaciones de nata y un par de delicadezas más y así conseguía un aumento en la asignación de Logística que le permitiera trasladar a dos caras nuevas que la ayudasen con las nuevas especificaciones de contabilidad y comisiones de servicio.

Por bombas, sin embargo y lamentablemente, no contaba a Velázquez y a Angustias.  
\- ¿Qué le falta al postre? -preguntó Velázquez desde el comedor.

\- Te voy a decir qué le falta al postre, pintamonas de los cojones.

\- ¿Qué? -intervino Angustias-. No te oímos con la campana, cielo. ¿Quieres que vaya a echarte una mano?

Irene respiró hondo y se echó el vino al gaznate de un trago. Lo de Velázquez era el colmo del morro, pero lo de Angustias había sobrepasado ya el nivel de intervencionismo americano en la latinoamérica de la segunda mitad del XX: había pasado más tiempo en la cocina diciéndole qué tenía que hacer que sentada en la mesa comiendo.

En el fondo se lo merecía, aceptó Irene; en el momento en el que Salvador se había borrado de la comida alegando que tenía lío -se olía el muy cabrón que le quería sacar pasta-, tenía que haberlo cancelado todo. Pero le había faltado el cuajo; se le habían apuntado a la comida con Salvador tanto Velázquez como Angustias por una cuestión de diplomacia: el tema había salido delante de ellos y no había podido evitar tener que invitarles.

Y ellos aceptar encantados, claro.

Y al final, surrealismo absoluto, se había plantado de cocinera y canguro para aquellos dos.

El aviso del ciclo del abatidor la sacó de sus funestos pensamientos y el regusto del vino le recordó que después de lograr echarles de su casa, tendría aun que hacer toda la fregaza. Al menos la tarta había cuajado razonablemente bien y el desmoldeo había sido fino e impecable. De mal café por toda una velada de quejas y mala educación, sin embargo, remató la tarta de queso con aceptable tino y la sirvió sin mediar palabra.

\- Un postre frío -apuntó Velázquez con tono censurador.

\- Me gusta ir contra corriente -contestó Irene con una mirada asesina.

\- ¡Ay, Irene, hija! -sentenció Angustias- ¡Qué borde estás hoy! Pues si la comida te ha salido sabrosa a pesar de no querer ayuda. Deberías estar contenta.

Al empezar a cortar la tarta, Irene notó sus dedos cerrarse sobre el mango del cuchillo un poco más fuerte de lo normal. Trató de olvidar las pegas a sus platos de comida molecular y cómo la habían obligado a tirar de su receta de arroz con gambones y alcachofas con arroz meloso. Doble de trabajo por el mismo precio. Y luego, las quejas: que si muy hecho, que si poco hecho, que si el arroz se había pasado un poco, muy junto...

¡Pero si había clavado el arroz, hijos de la gran...!

\- No soy borde -contestó Irene aun con el cuchillo en la mano, el tono seco- . Soy superdulce y superapasionada.

\- He de decir que la comida no ha estado mal -continuó Velázquez, no supo Irene si por intentar arreglar las cosas o siguiendo en su onda de no enterarse de la misa la media-. No obstante, quizás debería apuntarse usted a algún curso de cocina, Irene. ¿No había un curso online de ese concurso que ponen por televisión?

\- ¡Ah sí! ¡Qué puesto está usted, don Diego! -recordó Angustias-. El Masterchef. No sé el curso -pareció pensar en voz alta-, pero la edición de celebridades ha sido muy emocionante. Un merecido ganador, además.

\- Bueno, bueno. Las cosas al final estuvieron muy igualadas -pudo objetar Irene-. Los dos finalistas eran muy buenos. Podría haber ganado cualq...

\- No, no -se opuso Angustias-. Miguel Ángel Muñoz fue claro ganador. La otra chiquita era muy guapa y muy esforzada, pero el que no fallaba era el muchacho.

\- A mi no me caía muy bien ella -apuntó Velázquez-. La veía poco auténtica. ¿Quién es? ¿Una actriz?  
Irene eligió no decir nada, pero encontró que el último corte en la cheese-cake había roto la base de cartón, mantel y posiblemente arañado la mesa. Podría haber dicho que Cayetana Guillén Cuervo era un tesoro nacional y que su nivel de compromiso con el concurso había sido tan intenso o más que el de MAM, practicando hasta altas horas de la mañana o aprendiendo cómo se cortaba una cabeza de cerdo por si acaso caía.

Podría haber dicho que vale ya, que vaya invitados; que cuando uno iba de gorra a una casa se guardaba las quejas para el después, no para el durante y que, joder, ayudar en la cocina si te dicen que no hace falta, no hace falta; pero para poner platos y ayudar a recoger, para eso sí que no hace falta ni pedir permiso.

Irene eligió no decir nada, pero no estaba tan segura de si algo de la ira que le estaba revolviendo el vino en el estómago se transmitía a la mesa. Seguro que Velázquez abría la boca para proponer ir al Museo del Prado por la tarde, en su habitual autocomplacencia masturbatoria. Siempre lo hacía.

Pues mira. Se iba a enterar.

Se iban a ir todos al Prado y le iba a poner a parir hasta la última puta pincelada. Ni restauradores, ni siglos, ni nada. La culpa iba a ser suya hasta en la última elección de color. Y en cuanto a Angustias... Angustias iba a estar presente todo el tiempo, como que hay Dios, y se iba a comer la visita con más agrado y sabrosura que el arroz con gambones. De aquello no iba a sacar gente nueva para lidiar con las comisiones de servicio, pero satisfacción...

Nos ha jodido que iba a sacar satisfacción.  
\- Bueno... -dejó caer Velázquez frotándose un poco la barriga, ajeno como siempre a todo-. ¿Qué tal si nos damos una vuelta por el Museo del Prado?

* * *

Edit: Hola. He caído en la dimensión sobrina durante una semana y tardaré en actualizar los arreglos de "Futuros". Lo siento. He observado que se han metido un par de personas a intentarlo con "Masterchef", así que se me ha caído la cara de vergüenza con el formato y lo he arreglado un poco. :)

Volveré a "Futuros" lo más rápido posible. Gracias por la paciencia.


End file.
